Always In my Veins
by RocioFillionatics
Summary: Este es mi primer fan fic. Espero que os guste. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe. Espero que difrutes leyendo. Gracias Se lo dedico a mi grupo de Fillionatics. Sois un amor Always
1. Recordando

_**Always In My Veins**_

Capitulo 1 Recordando

Había pasado más de 8 meses desde aquel día, en el que Castle me pidió que me casara con él, aún recuerdo aquel maravilloso día como si fuera ayer.

Ahí estaba castle esperando en aquel columpio, era nuestro sitio. Tendríamos que hablar nuestro futuro estaba indeciso en estos momentos. Me bajo del coche, me senté a su lado y espero lo peor.

-Lo siento no debí ocultártelo

-Eres así, no te abre a los demás, he tenido que arañar para abrir cada centímetro.

-Castle…

-Déjame terminar.

-He estado pensando mucho en nosotros, en nuestra relación, lo que tenemos a dónde vamos. Y he decido que quiero más, los dos nos lo merecemos

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Así que pase lo que pase, decida lo que decidas Katherine Haucton Beckett ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Pero…que...que dices. Dios mio quieres casarte

-Estas…sorprendida

-Claro que estoy sorprendida, creia que ibas a contar conmigo

-Ofreciéndote un anillo? -Dice castle con cara rara.

-Es que parecías muy serio

-Pues claro que estoy serio, es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida nunca.

Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-Eso es un sí?

-No espera

-No?

-No , no, no. No digo no

-Entonces sí?

-Yo..

-No es si? –Dice castle confundido

-No, no digo que es …yo

-Sabes cómo funciona esto verdad?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Me han dado el trabajo

-En Washington?

-Castle te quiero, pero es mi oportunidad y si no lo hago, siempre me arrepentiré. Oye si esto cambia algo para ti, si afecta a tus sentimientos…

Kate no te pido matrimonio para retenerte aquí o por que tenga miedo de perderte. Te lo he pedido por que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Si eso significa que hay que superar dificultades, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello. Suponiendo que tu estés dispuesta a luchar conmigo.

-Pues en ese caso Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle sí, me casare contigo.

Rick me coloca el anillo en el dedo, y creo que ahora mismo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y sé que no habrá nadie ni nada que puedas separarnos. Cuando miro el anillo no puedo evitar soltar:

-Menuda piedra

-No es para tanto , es que tus dedos son muy pequeños

-Conseguiremos que salga bien verdad

-Toda ira genial. Incluso Washington será genial te lo prometo

Recordar aquel día me hace darme cuenta de las de cosas a la que hemos sobrevivido estos últimos meses. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en el pasado, solo en nuestro maravilloso futuro que nos espera juntos

Así que salgo de la cama , y me asomo a la ventana. El día esta increíble , un día soleado en los Hamptons. Todos los preparativos listo, y organizado, para el gran día. El día en el que Castle y yo, nos diéramos el sí quiero.


	2. La llamada

La llamada

Yo me quede en casa de los Hampton con Alexis, Martha, lanie para que me ayudaran a vestirme y termina algunas cositas que aún faltaban. Mientras que castle se quedaba en el hotel cercano.

Creo que yo no podía estar más nerviosa que aquel día, ni siquiera el día que ascendí a detective. Lo primero era tranquilizarme pero quien lo hacía con estos nervios y el huracán Martha dando vueltas por ahí.

Me fui a darme un baño de agua caliente, para relajarme. Era un día más maravilloso, con una boda intima, con mis amigos y mis familiares a mi lado. Aun así, me faltaba una persona muy importante para mí, Mi Madre. Como me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí a mi lado, para ayudarme y aconsejarme. Como me hubiera gustado que castle la hubiera conocido, le habría caído muy bien. Eso fue uno de los motivos, por los que me bloquee cuando me probé aquel traje de boda, me dio miedo seguir adelante sin ella. Por eso perdimos aquel lugar tan bonito. Por suerte siempre tengo a castle a mi lado, para que me guie cuando me hallo perdida. Bueno ya era hora de enfrentarme al futuro, por dios en solo unas horas seria la señora castle.

Empecé a ponerme la medias, la ropa interior. Luego me recogí el pelo con unas cuentas horquillas detrás y algunos mechones sueltos. Luego Alexis me maquillo con un sutil maquillaje, pero elegante. Y por fin llegó el momento de ponerme el traje. Lástima, que el traje que me regalo la diseñadora se estropeara cuando una cañería de mi edificio se había roto. Por suerte lanie había hablado con mi padre, que aún conservaba el traje de mi madre. Me lo coloque y me mire en el espejo, el vestido me quedaba perfecto. El traje era de encajes, sin mangas y el escote estaba bordado con flores. Al llevar el traje de mi madre puesto, pensé que tal vez tendría un buen matrimonio, como el que mis padres tuvieron, hasta el momento que paso todo.

Lanie estaba conmigo, charlando en lo que llego Martha

-Creo que eres la novia más hermosa, que he visto jamás

-Gracias Martha

-Lanie cariño ¿Puedes darnos un segundo?

-Claro le diré a tu padre que es perfecto

-Gracias lanie

-Marta…yo Solo quiero decirte lo agradecida que estoy a ti y a Alexis, por conseguir todo esto juntas

-Y yo quiero agradecerte a ti por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz. Te traje algo en caso de que no tuvieras nada azul

Martha le entrega a Beckett una caja roja de terciopelo... Kate la coge, la abre y son unos preciosos pendientes de color azul con diamantes

-Son...preciosos

-Me los dio mi madre, para que los llevara el día de mi boda, y a ella se los dio su madre antes. Solo las mujeres de calidad han llevados estas gemas. Te han estado esperando a ti, Katherine

-Me siento tan honrada, Martha. Gracias

-Oh querida están preciosos en ti

Suena el teléfono

-Es el

-Bueno te dejo sola, para que hables con el novio. Estaré fuera

-Hola amor ¿Estas cerca?

-Ahí al lado. Y serás feliz de saber que las cosas salieron in problemas con el juez. Eres una mujer libre. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tengo tu licencia de matrimonio en mi bolsillo. Estaré allí pronto

-Y... ¿Kate?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero.

**Espero que os halla gustado este capitulo. Me encataria saber vuestra opiniones, asi que no dudeis en escribirme. Gracias**


	3. Narra Castle

Narra Castle:

Había llegado el gran día, por fin después de tanto tiempo, al fin Beckett seria su esposa. Dios que palabra más bonita. Ahora empezaría a formar una familia. Cuidaría más a Beckett, no es que antes no lo hiciera, de hecho muchas veces le había salvado de diferentes situaciones.

Yo había decidido alojarme en un hotel la noche antes de la boda, como manda la tradición. La verdad es que aún le costaba creerse que fuese a casarse y sobre todo que Beckett llegara hasta el altar, ya que podría entrarle algo de miedo y arrepentirse. Esa mujer era bien dura y tuvo que luchar y sufrir mucho para poder derrumbar ese muro y entrar en su corazón

Tenía que estar todo listo en los Hampton, de echo me parecía increíble que en el último momento, el sito en el que había reservado le hubiera fallado, y por si fuera poco estaba también, lo de la mala suerte con el traje de Kate. Si fuera más supersticioso, de lo que ya soy, diría que es una mala señal como la que Kate me dijo aquella vez, que fuimos a buscar a su ex marido para lo de los papeles.

Por suerte tenia a mi madre y Alexis que se las ingeniaron de una forma increíble para trasladar toda la boda hacia los Hampton.

Me puse mi traje de chaqueta negro. La verdad es que me quedaba muy bien, dinero había costado, era lo menos. Kate había insistido en que me comprara un traje nuevo, para empezar con buen pie. Así que me decidí por el traje de Georgio Armani que consistía en 3 piezas.

Cuando estaba listo, me eche un último vistazo al espejo y comprobé que llevaba la licencia de matrimonio de Kate, para entregársela al juez. Salí del hotel y me dirigí al aparcamiento, donde para esa ocasión había alquilado un Mercedes clase A plateado. Mientras que llegaba, decidí llamar por teléfono a mi futura esposa


	4. La carta

**Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos seres queridos, que ya no están con nosotros pero que seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones. En especial a mi padre, mi tío y mi tía. Varios texto de los aqui escrito, son sacados de carta propias. **

"LA CARTA"

Después de la llamada de Rick, ahora sí que estaba feliz. Eche el ultimo vistazo por la ventana y todo estaba listo. Los invitados ya estaban llegando y se iban sentando en unas elegantes sillas que la cubrían con una tela blanca con flores rojas bordadas. Una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada de la casa, hasta el arco de flores. El arco era blanco con algunas flores naturales, nada que ver con aquel arco de flores que quería Martha. Al cabo de los 10 minutos llego castle, yo lo estaba observando por la ventana, mientras saludaba a algunos invitados. Rick estaba guapo, que digo guapo, estaba increíble, ese traje de chaqueta no podía quedarle mejor. Y pensar que dentro de unos minutos ese hombre seria siempre para mí. Castle ya había llegado al altar. Mi padre llego para llevarme

-Kate estas preciosa. Eres una belleza hija. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti y de compartir este gran día contigo.

-Gracias papa, por estar a mi lado en estos momentos. A mama le hubiera encantado estar aquí ahora.

-Cariño ella estará siempre con nosotros en nuestros corazones. Ella no está muerta de echo nadie muere. Quieres saber por qué?

-Papa me vas a ser llorar-digo con algunas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas

-Porque ella siempre vivirá en el recuerdo de todos ellos que la conocieron, de todos a los que toco, por poco que fuera, todos las quieren, como tú, yo, amigos… Nunca dejaremos de pensar en ella, hablaremos siempre de ella y no la olvidaremos y eso nunca desaparece. Nunca morirá por que la quisimos y por qué ella nos quiso a nosotros. Vivirá siempre.

-Papa…-No puede pronunciar ninguna palabra más, me eche a llorar en brazos de mi padre. Jamás le había oído decir unas palabras tan hermosas y reconfortantes.

-Tranquila cielo, no debes llorar, hoy es tu día y debes de ser feliz

-Pero. Es que nunca te oí decir palabras tan bonitas.

-Bueno diríamos que con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con el dolor de la ausencia. Yo quería mucho a tu madre, pero tuve que ser fuerte por ti, porque me necesitabas. De hecho Kate, tengo una carta que tu madre me dio, mucho antes de morir, por si pasaba algo. Y creo que es el momento de que la leas.

-Pero…papa por qué hoy? El día de mi boda, justamente, cuando debería de estar feliz y no abrir viejas heridas del pasado

-Precisamente por eso cielo. Porque ya es horas de que dejes el pasado cerrado de una vez y te centres solo en el futuro.

Jim cogió la carta y este se la entregó a su hija, la llevaba con el siempre, pero nunca sabia cuando sería el mejor momento. Cuando Johana murió Kate quedo tan destrozada que pensó, que si la leía, no saldría de aquella situación. Pero ahora su hija era más fuerte que nunca y tenía a su lado a Castle que había sido una gran ayuda durante estos años.

-Te dejo sola para que la leas en unos minutos vengo a por ti.

Cogi la carta que me entrego mi padre y con manos temblorosas la abrí:

** Querida Kate:**

** Si estás leyendo estas líneas, significa que yo, ya no estaré con ustedes. Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y no quería dejar de pasar la oportunidad para decirte cuanto te quiero. Mi vida, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, y de que seas mi hija. Siento no haber estado contigo en los momentos más importantes. No sé si abre sido la mejor madre, del mundo y las cosas tal vez no lo abre hecho bien. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que te quiero y siempre te voy a querer con toda mi alma. Y si de algo no me arrepiento es de haberte tenido.**

"**La vida sigue adelante. No estaré lejos. Si me necesitas, piensa en mí. Aunque no mires, ni me puedas tocar. Estaré entre ustedes y sentirán mi calor. De mi amor en sus corazones" **

** Te quiero mi cielo**

No podía parar de llorar, pero no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Lo que si sabía es que esa carta le hacía sentirse más fuerte, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a dar el gran paso, para que su madre, estuviera donde estuviese, siempre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

-Kate, cariño estas listas? Dijo mi padre

-Si papa. Y gracias esa carta me ha ayudado mucho.

-Me alegro corazón. Bueno vámonos que tienes a Castle impaciente ya.

Ahora sí, aquí empezaba mi verdadera felicidad

**Gracias espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo va cargado de mucha emoción y de mucho amor. Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido, así que no dudéis en escribirme. Y gracias por leerme :)**


	5. La Boda

**Hola de nuevo , siento la tardanza. Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, la boda, espero que os guste. Os recomiendo que para leer este capitulo pongais de fondo cannon de pachelbel, la cancion que suena mientras se produce el enlace. Pues espero que difruteis , y no olvideis dejar vuestro rewieds, vuestra opinion es importante. Este capitulo va dedicado a mis Fillionatics, a todas las lectoras de mi ff , y por supuesto al amor de mi vida, que me inspira para que escribir. ALWAYS**

LA BODA

Llegue al jardín y la música empezó a sonar. Pero yo no quería la típica canción de las bodas, así que castle y yo nos decidimos por el cannon de pachelbel, que a ambos nos gustaba. Cuando llegue a la alfombra de un rosa pálido, supe que ya no había vueltas atrás, tan solo me separabas unos escasos paso, hasta llegar a Rick.

Los nervios me estaban matando, todo el mundo me estaba mirando, y lo peor era que tendría que decir los votos, cuando llegara el momento.

Mierda los votos, se me habían olvidado, los llevaban practicando toda la semana, y me lo sabía de memoria, y justo cuando más lo necesito, va y se me olvida, pero como mierda me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

Tranquila Kate, me dije a mi misma, respira, sonríe, que seguro que los votos vuelven a mi memoria. Por fin he llegado hasta el, está muy guapo.

Castle me coge de la mano y al odio me susurra que estoy preciosa, y que soy la mujer más bella del planeta. Creo que me acabo de poner roja como un tomate.

El alcalde que era muy amigo de castle era quien nos casaba, empezó a decir una series de cosas sobre el matrimonio, pero la verdad es que ni yo ni castle estábamos prestando atención, lo único que nos importaba era decir nuestros votos, y las palabras marido y mujer.

El alcalde Robert se calló de pronto, estaba esperando a que nosotros dijéramos algo. Todos nos miraban, nos habíamos quedado mirándonos el uno al otro y el tiempo parecía que se había congelado.

-Seño castle sus votos por favor

-Oh Si perdona

Castle se vuelve de lado me coge la mano, y yo creo que ahora mismo me voy a derretir, tengo esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

**Ambos escogimos juntar nuestra vida. Yo Richard me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Recuerdas cuando creías que todo lo malo que estaba pasando antes de la boda era una señal para que no, nos casáramos? Una señal de que la nuestra es una gran historia de amor, ¿ Por que? Cada cuento de hadas lo tiene, pruebas terrible que solo los dignos pueden vencer, pero no podíamos rendirnos. Ese era el trato si queríamos este final feliz, no podíamos rendirnos. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú sea mi compañera todos los días de mi vida.**

Dicho esto castle me pone el anillo en el dedo, dios estoy tan feliz. Rick me dedica una sonrisa y sé que está deseando besarme, tanto como yo a él. Pero aún faltan mis votos.

Ahora es mi turno, bueno Kate allá vamos

**Me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y voto estará contigo, para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores te reconfortare, y cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.**

Hago lo mismo y le coloco el anillo a castle

-Por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Nueva York, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Castle se acerca a mí, me coge la cara entre sus manos y me da un apasionado beso. Por fin, ya somos marido y mujer. Nos damos la vuelta y todos están aplaudiendo. También se ve alguna que otra lagrimillas, por parte de Martha, Alexis, lanie e incluso la capitana Gates. Poco a poco los familiares y amigos se van acercando a nosotros a felicitarnos. La primera en llegar es Martha que me da un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades queridos, esos votos han sido preciosos

-Gracias madre

La siguiente es Alexis

-Felicidades papa te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti hija

-A ti también Kate, ya eres oficialmente de la familia. Te quiero

-Oh gracias Alexis

El siguiente en llegar son Ryan y Jenny:

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio, te deseamos con amor. Siempre estaremos ahí para apoyaros en todo lo que necesitéis. Os queremos de todo corazón que seas muy felices.

Luego lanie, que me da un gran abrazo y luego a castle

-Siempre estaremos cerca la una de la otra para aconsejarnos y se parte del camino y el destino que dios a trazado para cada una de nosotras. Amiga siempre estaré a tu lado. Felicidades por vuestro matrimonio y que seas muy feliz de todo corazón.

Esposito llega a continuación y le da un fuerte apretón de mano y un abrazo a castle. Y luego uno a mí, muy cariñoso. Es que para mí es como un hermano, siempre está ahí para protegerme.

-Colega te has llevado a una gran mujer, cuídala porque si no ya sabes, siempre voy armado.

Todos reímos ante ese comentario de esposito

-No ahora en serio, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Habéis pasado por mucho y ahora os merecéis ser feliz. Os quiero

La última en llegar es la capitana Gates, que nos deja todos alucinando cuando se acerca a Rick y le da un abrazo.

-Señor castle enhorabuena. A pesar de los momentos en los que apenas lo soportaba, con el paso de los años, le he cogido cierto aprecio. Cuídala mucho es una gran mujer

-Gracias capitán

-Inspectora Beckett igualmente, le digo, felicidades, que sean muy felices.

-Gracias señor

Bueno ahora todos se dirigen a la celebración, que se hacia allí mismo. Castle y yo por fin nos quedamos a solas

-Esta feliz señora Castle?

-Más que feliz señor castle, estoy radiante de felicidad.

Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche, para que empiece nuestra luna de miel, y quitarte ese vestido , disfrutar de tu belleza y hacerte el amor como mi mujer

-Yo también lo estoy deseando. Pero antes disfrutemos de nuestro banquete. Te quiero Rick

-Yo también Alas Beckett


	6. La celebracion

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, gracias a ella he seguido con esta historia y con este capitulo. Asi que gracias , ley por apoyarme y darme animo para seguir. Eres un solete, que sepas que te quiero, y me alegro de haberte conocido :)**

**Capitulo 6**

**LA CELEBRACION**

Llegamos a la zona del banquete. Todas las mesas estaban preciosas, manteles blancos, con bordados de flores en un rosa pálido. Y todas con unos ramos de rosas rojas en el centro que hacían el contraste perfecto. Al entrar un camarero nos acercó dos compas de champan, todos se pusieron de pie y gritaron por los novios. Rick y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, ni siquiera sabíamos en qué consistía el menú, se lo dejamos en encargado todo a Martha y Alexis.

Me senté disfrutando del maravilloso ambiente y de mi flamante recién estrenado marido, mientras Rick charlaba con Alexis, yo cogí el menú para echarle un ojo

El menú estaba impreso en un papel de seda sobre cartulina de color beige, y escrito a mano con letras en negras, era preciosa

**ENTRANTES FRIOS:**

-Taco de salmón con suspiro de idiazábal y sopa de fruta de la pasión

-Tartaleta de tarta de atún de bonito del norte con mayonesa de albahaca

\- Semi-esfera de hígado de pato rellena de higos secos y pan de especies

**ENTRANTES CALIENTES**

Mejillones al vapor con salsa de alioli

Lamina de berenjena frita con miel de acacias

Vieras fresca a la parrilla sobre crema ligera de guisante y nieve de idiazábal

**1º PRIMERO**

Magret de pato y su confiit con salsa de naranja amarga y patatas Delfín

**2º SEGUNDO**

Zarzuela de pescado y tomate en textura

**POSTRE**

Tarta de terciopelo rojo con fondant de chocolate blanco, adornado con flores comestibles

Al cabo de las dos horas, comiendo, bebiendo y disfrutando, tocaba el momento de los discursos, de los familiares y amigos que quieran decirnos unas palabras. Yo llevaba tiempo deseando decirle a Rick unas palabras de amor, Así que me levante, cogí el micrófono y mire a mi marido y me dispuse no se antes observar que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, creo que no esperaban que yo tomara la iniciativa

**Querido Rick:**

L**o que siento por ti nunca lo he sentido por nadie, todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, porque gracias a ti mi vida cambio por completo, dio un giro inesperado.**

**Rick eres el mayor tesoro que una puede tener en la vida, tu sabes cuándo conoces a alguien de una sola vez, y ves es sus ojos, ese brillo especial, que tu corazón late a mil por hora, tu estomago revoletea con miles de maripositas y dice ese es el hombre de mi vida, con quiero compartir mi vida, con quien quiero levantarme, todos los días, llorar, reír, forma una familia, ser mi razón de vivir, eso es, enamorarse de alguien, como me paso la 1 vez que ti, al instante supe que eras mío. Sé que tarde mucho en darme cuenta, y abrirme a ti.**

**Tu eres esa persona que nunca quiero decepcionar en la vida, quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi, que cuando hables con alguien de mí, esa persona sepa que estas encantado de tenerme como mujer. Tú eres una gran persona, eres un hombre maravilloso, simpático, amable, que ayuda a la gente que quiere, un gran hijo.**

**A tu lado he descubierto el significado de la palabra amor, de lo que significa la vida, la amistad, ser pareja. Es la verdad, es lo que siento y eso no puedo negarlo.**

**Puede que alguna vez te haya fallado, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesite, que siempre estaré a tu lado, porque no solo soy tu mujer, también amiga, compañero, amante. Quiero estar a tu lado en los momentos buenos, en los malos, cuando ríes, cuando lloras, cuando duermes, cuando estés soñando. Estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a tu vida, tu mundo y orgullosa de ti, pero tu eso ya lo sabes, no quiero pertenecer a tu mundo. Quiero que yo sea tu mundo, igual que tú eres mi mundo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, sin pensarme las consecuencias ni nada. Eso que dicen que el destino, está escrito, que cada persona ya lo tiene, no me lo creo, el destino lo escribes tu cada día un poquito, con tu familia, con tus amigos, con las personas que más quieres a tu lado, por eso yo empecé a escribir el mío el día en que te conocí y quiero que juntos, escribamos nuestro propio destino. Te unes?**

**Sin más, me despido esperando que esta declaración te haya gustado porque está escrita desde mi corazón y con todo el amor que siento por ti. TE AMO RICK**

Cuando termine de leer, todos se levantaron emocionado y aplaudieron. Rick me cogió, con las lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo que me amaba y me dio un beso de esos que te dejan sin sentido y solo ves en las películas

Rick pidió ahora el turno:

-Yo también tenía algunas palabras que dedicarle a mi mujer, pero la verdad es que después de esto dudo, que las mías sean tan hermosas como la de ellas. Aun así te las diré

**Eres mi esposa pero de ti hare una princesa, porque en ti me apoyo, en ti pienso, en ti confió y en ti veo mi presente y mi futuro**

**Llamarte esposa, es pensar que te pertenezco, que tuyo es mi corazón, mi vida, mis palabras, mis pensamientos, mis ilusiones, mi felicidad, mi respecto, mis planes y mis proyectos.**

**Y yo soy tu esposo, aquel que estará todo el tiempo a tu lado, sin pedirte nada a cambiar, el que te da todo, mi amor, mi cariño, mis respecto y me fidelidad. Soy también el que estaré a tu lado cuando las tristezas, te acechen, aquí estaré siempre para ti para apoyarte y animarte. Te amo esposa mía por todo lo que eres, te amo por la ternura, tu locura, tu amor, tu pasión, tus virtudes y debilidades**

**Eres mi amante, es mi deseo el hacerte mí a cada momento, es deseo de verte a mi lado en la noche, acariciarte y estar contigo disfrutando de tu presencia en la noche.**

**Que la noche se haga larga, eterna que el tiempo se detenga para seguir disfrutando de este gran amor, y al final quedarnos dormidos contentos de que estemos el uno con el otro.**

**Mi esposa, mi amiga, es la unión de dos personas que se aman, es el compartir día a día de todas las cosas que nos suceden, es la pasión de estar con y como una sola persona.**

**TE AMO KATE**

-Oh dios castle, es lo más hermoso que he escuchado nunca.

-Bueno soy un escritor de éxito, si se me da tan bien escribir e inventarme historias. Suponía que también se me daría bien decirle al mundo cuanto te amo

Que se besen, que se besen, gritaba todo el mundo

-Habrá que hacerlo no? No queremos desilusionar a la familia.

Y así fue con ese apasionado beso, castle y yo dábamos por finalizar la comida y empezaba la hora de la fiesta

La música empezó a sonar "**IN MY VEINS**" era nuestra canciones. Rick y yo bailábamos en el centro de la pista, mientras los demás nos miraban, pero poco a poco la gente se fue uniendo a nosotros.

Al cabo de unas horas de baile y música de todo tipo. Rick y yo decidimos irnos a disfrutar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer, y empezar nuestra luna de miel. Algunos se quedaron en la fiesta más tiempo.

Abandonamos la casa y nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel para pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente cogeríamos un avión rumbo a no sé dónde porque castle aún no me lo había dicho. Pero si sabía que íbamos a visitar varios lugares por 2 semanas y luego estaríamos 1 semanas en una isla privada.


	7. Luna de miel 1 ª parte

**LUNA DE MIEL 1ªPARTE**

**CAPITULO 7**

El hotel en el que íbamos a pasar la noche se llamaba "Montauk Yacht Club" unos de los más lujosos de los Hampton. Nos alojamos en la "Villa Water View Suite "cuándo entre en la habitación me quede con la boca abierta. Tenía una cama extra grande y una sala con vistas al agua. Estaba situado al lado del hotel principal en el histórico Ziegfeld States. Seguí me había contado castle. La habitación era azul y blanca, con terraza privada, decorada con detalles marineros.

Castle esto es precioso, es increíble

Lo mejor para mi mujer. Quería que fuese una noche mágica, especial. En la que solo estuviéramos tu y yo , donde pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro momento

Gracias amor, es es más de lo que yo imaginaba

Rick necesito ir al baño para cambiarme

Claro mientras pediré champan y fresas al servicios de habitaciones

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para poder quitarme el vestido y ponerme más cómoda. Ahora que que el enlace había pasado, debería de estar más tranquila, pero no estaba echa un manojo de nervios. Parece que iba a ser la primera noche que nos acostaríamos juntos. Cogí mi maleta, me puse el conjunto de lencería que lanie me regalo en la despedida de soltera.

Era todo negro con encaje y transparencia. Jamás me había puesto algo así. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y deje algunos mechones sueltos, me puse un poco de brillo de labio y listo

Cuando Salí no veía a Richard por ninguna parte, la habitación estaba oscura, salvo por algunas luces de unas velas y algo de luz que entraba de la luna. Me dirigí a la terraza y él estaba ahí esperándome con una copa de champan, él estaba en ropa interior, todo su pecho estaba al descubierto, como no se percató de que estaba ahí, me quede observando a mi marido durante unos minutos, Rick era de espalda ancha, no era atlético pero se mantenía en forma, tenía unas piernas muy bonitas, y sobre todo unas manos grandes como a mí me gustan.

Castle

Este se dio la vuelta y cuando me miro su boca se quedó completamente abierta.

Beckett este…impresionante dios eres una belleza. Le harías sombra a la misma venus.

Venga ya castle no exageres. Ya estamos casados, no tienes que hacerme la pelota.

En serio cariño, estas muy guapa. Soy un hombre con suerte.

Los dos nos echábamos en la cama, ambos estábamos nervioso, no sabíamos que hacer, solo nos mirábamos

Sabes la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una mujer increíble. Eres muy guapa. A medida que pasaban los años, descubrí que eras una mujer fuerte, la vida te había tratado mal. Y la mayoría de la gente cuando chocan contra un muro abandona, pero tú no, tu no cedes nunca, tu nunca te rendías y eso te hace ser extraordinaria y brillante. Por eso y más cosas te amo

Ohh castle, la primera que te vi me pareciste guapo. Pero al principio era insoportable, no te aguantaba nadie. Es verdad que a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos, te cogía cada vez más cariño. La de veces que me has salvado la vida o hemos cerrados casos gracias a ti. Creo que hacemos un buen equipo. Y sobre todo estuviste ahí esperándome, el tiempo que hiciera necesario, por eso yo también te amo

Y porque eso no cambie nunca- Chin Chin

Con indecisión, lentamente nos fuimos acercando centímetro a centímetro, en silencio sosteniéndonos la miraba. Extendí la mano, le acaricie la mandíbula con suavidad. Me erguí sobre su rodilla, me incline sobre él y lo bese suavemente en la mejilla. Me quede allí suspendida en el aire, estudiando el juego de la luz de las velas y las sombras su cara.

Las puntas de mi cabello colgada hacia abajo rozándola. Rick se inclinó separándome con suavidad unos mechones. Acariciándome ligeramente la sien. Inclinada sobre él, pude sentir el calor, de su pecho que subía hasta contraerse con el mío e inhale el adorable aroma de su colonia. El parpadeo de las velas hacia que pareciera que la habitación estaba en movimiento. Me hundí hacia él, y me recibió : no nos movíamos , si no que nos dejábamos atraer ingrávidos el uno hacia el otro , atraídos por algunas fuerza irresistible, de la naturaleza que no tenía nombre , calor, ni sabor , sola calor.

Y entonces, lo que había empezado tan suavemente, cobro vida propia. Volamos el uno hacia el otro, uniendo nuestra bocas entre abiertas, cruzando alguna líneas que la desafiaba, y nosotros aceptamos el desafío , nos saboreamos profundamente y tocamos con el frenesí de la impaciencia encendida por el asombro y las ansias, ambos permitiéndonos finalmente, experimentar los límites de su pasión. Le rodee el cuello y atraje su boca hacia la mía, Rick envolvió su cintura con sus largos brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Sus besos eran profundos y urgentes, y a la vez familiares, mi lengua besaba la profundidad, su boca entreabierta mientras el exploraba la mía. Unas de las manos buscaba mi pecho, en la habitación hacía un calor tropical y mientras él me tocaba yo sentía como sus dedos se movían por encima de la macha de sudor sobre la humedad de mis pechos.

Baje una mano buscándole y el gimió ligeramente. Yo empecé a balancearse, luego el también ambos interpretando una lenta danza en una especie de vértigo delicioso.

Rick me hizo retroceder hacia la cama, cuando nuestras pantorrillas se encontraron con el extremo de la misma, yo me deje caer lentamente hacia atrás, arrastrándole, mientras caímos lentamente, yo lo atraje más hacia mí y giro sorprendiéndome al aterrizar sobre él. Mi boca abandono la de él, para besarlo en la cara y luego en la oreja. Note como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían contra mí, mientras el inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba para mordisquear la suave piel de la zona donde el cuello se juntaba con mi clavícula.

Una ola cayó sobre mí y todos los nervios se alejaron completamente, en ese instante me deje llevar.

Me aferre a castle retorciéndome, con la necesidad de sentir cada parte que el pudiera tocar.

Continuamos con furia, mi pasión correspondía a la del mientras nos explorábamos mutuamente. Moviéndonos, mordisqueándonos, hambrientos, intentando una y otra vez satisfacer aquello por lo habíamos sufrido.

**Espero que halláis disfrutado de esta parte, como siempre os ánimos a dejarme rewieds para saber vuestra opiniones. Gracias**


	8. Luna De Miel 2ª Parte

_**Hola ante todo pido disculpa poro tardar, en actualizar. Pero a veces no he tenido tiempo o simplemente no he tenido gana de seguirla. Pero ya que la tengo escrita, voy a intentar actualizarla 1 vez por semana.**_

_**Este capítulo, quiero dedicárselo a mi Ángel del norte, primero por estar ahí siempre, y segundo por haber aprobado su examen del coche. Y por haberme apoyado para seguir esta novela, aunque tenga pocos reviewds.**_

_**Lo dicho va por mi sister **_

_**CAPITULO 8 Luna de miel 2ªparte**_

A la mañana siguiente y después de haber tenido una noche de sexo increíble. Castle y yo nos levantamos para ir a desayunar, así podía aprovechar para sacarle algo de información acerca de nuestro viaje.

-Oye castle, sé que es una sorpresa y eso, pero a donde vamos a ir? Necesito saberlo para poder hacer la maleta

-Pues he pensado que en vez de estar tres semanas en una isla podemos hacer algo que otra escala y descubrir lugares nuevo. Solo tú y yo, empezando una nueva vida.

-Me parece genial, pero una semana tumbada al sol, en una isla privada, suena muy bien.

-Lo haremos en la última semana, pero antes iremos a Europa. Primero escocia, luego España. Y al final a una isla privada en las maldivas.

-Dios castle eso suena genial, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Hoy mismo partimos rumbo a escocia amor mío.

-Castle no sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Espero que no me quieras solo por el viaje

No seas idiota, te quiero porque estoy enamorada de ti, always

-Después de desayunar nos dirigimos al aeropuerto al JFK, para coger el avión. Después de 8 interminables horas, por fin llegamos.

El clima de escocia es húmedo y nublado. Nos dirigimos a Edimburgo y allí nos íbamos a alojar en el "Dunda Castle" un castillo que se construyó en el año 1818 y que sustituyo a un edificio del siglo XVII que fue derribado. El sitio era impresionante todo un auténtico castillo, con pasadizos incluidos. Eso me hizo recordar el caso, en el que castle castle decía que el asesino era un fantasma y gracias a él y a sus locas teorías pudimos atrapar el asesino.

Llegamos tan cansado, que nos fuimos directo a la habitación a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, nos fuimos de excursión por Edimburgo había muy pocos días pero teníamos preparado un itinerario con lo más importante para ver.

La royal mile (Milla Real) es la calle más famosa de Edimburgo. Comunica al castillo de Edimburgo a oeste, con el palacio de Holyrood House al este. A lo largo de la calles encontramos callejones (loses) y patios (Courts), y la verdad que mereció la pena poder deleitarme con la parte medieval de la ciudad.

Después de una tremenda visita por casi toda la ciudad llegamos de nuevo al hotel.

-Estoy reventada castle...

-Lo mismo digo, Kate. Pero ha merecido la pena verdad?

-Claro, a pesar de mis dolores de pies, los lugares eran maravillosos, esta ciudad tiene una cultura muy rica.

-Me alegro cielo, porque aún nos quedan un poco de turismo más, visitar el palacio de Edimburgo y Palacio de Holurood House.Y el siguiente destino, seria España.

-Va a ser una luna de miel, muy ajetreada, suerte que después tendremos unos días de descanso en una playa.

Después de hacer el amor dormimos como bebe. Llego el día siguiente visitamos el castillo que nos llevó todo el día, y de nuevo dormimos como bebes.

Al día siguiente y por último visitamos el palacio Holyrood House, en este no podíamos entretenernos mucho ya que en unas horas salíamos de nuevo rumbo España.

Situado en uno de los extremos de la Royal Mile el palacio conocido como Palacio de Holyrood , continua siendo hoy en día la residencia oficial de la Reina de Inglaterra en escocia. Es una joya arquitectónica clásica, con una impresionante decoración barroca en su interior. Carlos III lo transformo en uno de los palacios más admirado de escocia.

Después de terminar la visita, cogimos nuestras maletas rumbo al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos al día siguiente a España, nos dirigimos directamente al hotel, El Miramar un 5 estrella GL. Nos alojamos en la gran suite mediterránea. Era un despampanante espacio, con salón privado, un amplio vestidor y un suntuoso baño. Y las mejores vistas de Barcelona

-Castle estos te ha tenido que costar una fortuna

-Bueno no pienso casarme más, así que la ocasión lo merecía

-Pero ….esto( dando vueltas a la habitación con los brazos abiertos) hemos pasado unos días maravilloso en escocia, ahora España y luego las maldivas

-si quieres volvemos a casa ya.

-No digo eso, solo que es demasiado. No sé , si merezco todo esto

-Ven aquí amor

Castle me coge entre sus brazos

-Te mereces esto y muchas más. Porque eres una mujer increíble. Por qué te amo como nunca he amado a alguien. Y por qué quiero consentir a mi mujer en todo lo que pueda

-Te amo castle, creo que no quiero volver a nueva york. Y si no llevamos un año entero viajando?

-Imposible, echarías de menos tu trabajo.

-Uhmm sí, es verdad

Después de pasar un rato en la habitación, bajamos al spa ya que castle había contratado un circuito privado y una sección de masajes. Pedimos la comida a la habitación. Entre el viaje, el spa y los masajes, no teníamos fuerza para nada. Así que nos fuimos temprano a la cama, para poder coger fuerza para el gran día que nos esperaba mañana.

Visitamos la sagrada familia, es el monumento más concurrido y característico de Barcelona. Según los folletos que me iba leyendo. Esta iglesia se empezó a construir en 1882 con un estilo neogótico. Y un año después el proyecto fue puesto en mano de Gaudí. Luego fuimos directamente al parque Güell construido entre 1900 y 1914 por el famoso arquitecto Antonio Gaudí.

Así estuvimos dos días visitando los lugares más importantes de Barcelona. Y también cogimos unos de esos autobuses que hacen un recorrido, igual a los que tenemos en nueva york.

Para el último día castle tenía una reserva en un restaurante, para degustar la comida típica de allí. La verdad es que lo pasamos genial en Europa. Y sobre todo en esa isla privada las maldivas, pero por desgracia era ya hora de volver a la realidad. Volver a Nueva York, para empezar nuestra vida como casados

_**Gracias por leerlo, como siempre digo todo rewieds es bienvenido ya sea una crítica buena o mala. Prometo para el siguiente capítulo no tardar mucho en actualizar, además ahora empieza lo mejor de la historia, al menos para mí es lo más interesante y lo que mejor he escrito.**_

_**Gracias**_


	9. Vuelt a la rutina

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA GUIGUITA DE FF, QUE ES UNA DE MIS SEGUIDORAS QUE NUNCA ME FALLA Y SIEMPRE ESTA AHI APOYANDOME. GRACIAS**_

_**TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A MI GRUPO DE AMIGA FILLIONATICS Y A MI ANGEL DEL NORTE POR ESTAR DESDE EL MINUTO APOYANDOME Y HACIENDOME LA TARDES MAS AMENAS CON NUESTRA NOTAS DE VOZ. ESPERO QUE DIFRUTEN Y POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REWIEDS **_

_**gRACIAS**_

**CAPITULO 9 Vuelta a la Rutina**

Después de pasar una inimaginable tres semanas de luna de miel tocaba volver a Nueva York.

Pues ya llegamos a casa

De repente castle me coge en brazos y cruza el umbral conmigo.

Pero que haces?

Lo que manda la tradición, cruzar la puerta con mi mujer en brazos

Pero eso es solo en la luna de miel

Yo por si acaso y no tener mala suerte, lo hago en todos lados.

Castle ya puedes bajarme.

Cuando entramos al loft Martha y Alexis nos recibieron con un gran abrazo

Bienvenidos pareja

Gracias Martha

Hola papa

Hola cariño

Y que tal esa luna de miel? Pregunto Alexis

Fantástica, ha sido sorprendente, tu padre se ha lucido, lo hemos pasado de fábula, algo mágico. Hemos hecho miles de fotos, ya te las enseñare y te contare todo.

Estoy emocionada por escucharla

Bueno os dejamos, que estamos muy cansado y mañana toca volver al trabajo.

Ya en la habitación

Señora Beckett está contenta de volver a casa?

Bueno en parte echaba de menos volver. Pero…esa isla privada era una exquisitez. Estar tantos días tirados el sol , sin hacer nada salvo tomar cocteles y disfrutar de mi marido, me quedaría ahí para siempre

Te apetece disfrutar de nuestra última noche sin trabajo?

Sorpréndeme castle

El me atrajo hacia sí, y me beso en la muñeca, con los labios y la lengua. Yo ahogue un grito y sentí como si el acabara de marcarme.

Entonces castle me soltó y se incorpora sobre un codo

Quítate la ropa

Solo con oírle sentí una ardiente explosión en mi pelvis. Estaba más allá de sorprenderme. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me desate la bata y la deje caer al suelo. Todavía llevaba el vestido y los zapatos. Me descalce, luego me erguí y volví a mirar a castle. Empecé a bajarme la cremallera y comencé a desprenderme lentamente de vestido, primero el hombro y luego por los senos confinados, por un sujetador de encajes sin tirantes.

Al llegar a mis caderas, las menee suavemente para seguir quitándome el vestido. Las ráfagas de calor que me llegaban de castle, conforme contemplaba la bajada de mi vestido que casi le derritieron. La seda se amontono a mis pies y la hice a un lado con una gracia intacta y desconocida hasta entonces. Me acerque a una silla de brocado junto a la cama, apoye un pie en ella y comencé a bajarme la media. Advertí lo erótico de mi postura por que castle se quedó inmóvil, comiéndome con los ojos. Por primera vez en mi vida, glorifique mi innata feminidad.

Lo único que contenía a Castle de no abalanzarse sobre mí, y penetrarme era saber que con solo rozar mi piel, perdería el control. En aquel momento, Rick estaba agarrado fuertemente a las sabanas con ambas manos. Notaba que le costaba respirar.

"Narra Castle"

Una cortina de cabello marrón me tapo la vista de aquellos gloriosos senos, que amenazaban con desparramarse del sujetador, que no lograba contenerlos. Instintivamente me incline hacia delante y aparte el mechón por detrás del hombro. Kate me miro mientras se mordía el labio inferior, provocándome una ola de excitación y poniendo a prueba mi control.

"Narra Kate"

Baje la pierna y repetí el ejercicio con la otra.

Advertir el evidente bulto bajo la sabana y me quede sin aliento

El sujetador- me dijo Rick con una voz ronca. Quítatelo también

Me lo desbroche y con un movimiento casi desafiante, me lo quite y lo tire, liberando mis provenientes senos. Me quede frente a él solo con mis bragas de seda y encaje

El brillo de los ojos de castle al mirarme envió un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis senos. Castle me agarro de las manos y me atrajo hacia la cama.

Con un suave movimiento que me sorprendió, castle me recostó en la cama boca arriba, se colocó sobre mí, y entonces el me beso, me soltó las manos y yo instintivamente le abrace por el cuello y me arquee voluptuosamente hacia el, apretando mis senos contra el torso desnudo de él.

Nunca me imaginé que sentiría esto, aquella certeza de que todo estaba bien. En cuanto yo desee que él me tocara, en algún lado él lo hizo, en cuanto desee que profundizara el beso, él lo hizo; succionando mi lengua, mordisqueándome los labios, besándome apasionadamente en la mandíbula y el cuello, hasta alcanzar mis senos.

Rick tomo uno en una mano y después el otro acariciando suavemente su suave firmeza. Yo respiraba entre cortadamente, ver mis senos en manos de él me resulto tan erótico que no puede soportarlo. Cerré los ojos y grite cuando Rick acerco su boca a uno de los pezones y succiono fuerte, jugueteo con su lengua y lo mordisqueo antes de succionarlo de nuevo. Continúo saboreando uno y otro pezón hasta que creí que iba a explotar de placer.

Por favor…

Estas preparada

Yo asentí sin dudarlo, diría que si a cualquier cosa que castle me propusiese

Esta segura? Creo que deberíamos de comprobarlo, por si acaso ¿Tu no?

Sí. Lo que quiera hazlo-murmure jadeante

Castle sonrió mientras yo advertí que la sabana ya no estaba y la poderosa erección de él, se apretaba contra mi vientre. Por puro instinto, deslice mi mano hasta ella y se me encendieron las mejillas, al nota lo grande y dura que era.

Las caderas se me movieron siguiendo el ritmo silencioso y ancestral. Mi vientre era puro fuego, mire a castle y este me miro a mí. Sus enormes hombros bloqueaban la luz cuando finalmente me soltó mis senos y se tumbó sobre mí de nuevo

-Estas preparada?

Entonces el desapareció y yo di un grito cuando sentí que me quitaba las braguitas y me entre abrió las piernas con sus manos grandes. Yo me lleve un puño a la boca para acallar el gemido, cuando sentí el aliento en mi íntimo espacio entre mis piernas, y acto seguido la sensación de su boca y su lengua sobre mí casi me hicieron volar hasta las estrellas.

Rick exploro mis pliegues más secretos, chupándome e introduciéndose en mí con la lengua, lamiéndome y succionándome el clítoris, hasta hacerme elevar mis caderas de la cama.

Cuando sentí dos dedos deslizándome en mi húmedo interior mi cuerpo ascendió frente a un abismo desconocido hasta entonces. Todos mis nervios se tensaron. Note que él se retiró un momento, oí un cajón y un envoltorio rasgándose y Rick regreso sobre mí con sus muslos fuertes entreabriendo aún más sus piernas.

Sentí como jugueteaba con su erección allí abajo, donde yo estaba ardiendo. Moviéndose adelante y atrás recorriendo mis pliegues, húmedos y carnosos, y provocándome un hondo gemido.

Pose mis manos sobre los hombros de él, brillante de sudor, sentí algo tan primitivo que me hizo reír de gozo.

-Rick. Por favor…-susurre con voz ronca elevando las caderas. Estoy preparada.

Y entonces me penetro profundamente.

Yo me moví de nuevo, para experimentar y Rick se hundió en mi más aun, clavándome en la cama. Le abrase la cintura con las piernas y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrada todavía a sus hombros, mientras él se retiraba lentamente y luego volvía a adentrarse en mí. Rick continúo con su ritmo lento y voluptuoso, aumentando cada vez más el placer. Sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar conforme el doblaba la otra pierna hacia atrás abriendo más aun para él, cambiando el Angulo ligeramente profundizando más y más y cuando sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y urgente, empezó a sentir la llegada de algo tan enorme, aterrador y fugaz que me tense. Jamás había sentido nada así, incluso en la noche de boda, esto era más especial. Rick inclino su cabeza, y sujetándome el cuerpo con sus movimientos y me beso profundamente

Mi orgasmo alcanzo tal intensidad y duración que apenas repare en la reacción del propio castle.

Terminamos agotados, quedamos tan exhaustos que nos dormimos enseguida.


	10. Nuevo Caso

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis amigas Fillionatics, que me han dejado usar sus nombres. Queria que todas ellas formaran parter del fic de alguna formas, tal vez no de la mejor forma jijij, pero bueno que sepas que todas sois un amor, y ME alegro de haberos conocido.**

**CAPITULO 10 "NUEVO CASO"**

Como todos los lunes nos vestíamos, castle me preparaba un café y nos dirigíamos a la comisaría. Cuando estábamos en el coche, Rick me pregunto qué tal me había parecido lo de anoche, de solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se ponía tenso recordando cada caricia.

-Te gusto lo de anoche? – Me pregunto Rick con cara de picaron

-Que si me gusto? Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, mejor incluso que la noche de boda, menuda noche salvaje para volver a la rutina. Cuando repetimos.

-Me alegro que disfrutarse, quería que fuera una noche especial.

-Pues lo has conseguido, te quiero Rick

-Y yo a ti Kate

En la comisaria espo y ryan se acercaron a nosotros, desde la boda no los veíamos. Nos tocaba ponernos al día, no paraban de hacer preguntas que poco a poco castle y yo fuimos contestando, hasta que entro un nuevo caso.

Nos dirigimos a un almacén abandonado cerca de Queen donde unos policías urbanos habían encontrado un cadáver.

-¿Que tenemos? – Pregunte a lanie

-Mujer 28 años. Herida de bala en la cabeza, calibre 9mm. Y le falta el corazón

-¿Cómo que le falta el corazón?

-Pues que el asesino la mato, y luego le abrió el pecho y le arranco el corazón

-Dios que asco. Nunca había tenido un caso tan macabro y asqueroso ¿Pero quién robaría un corazón?

-Un hombre lobo, universitarios, un caníbal, coleccionista-dijo castle.

-Rick para no empiece con tus locas teorías.

-Solo digo que quien hiciera esto es un loco, quien mata a alguien y luego le arranca el corazón.

-Espo averigua todo lo que pueda sobre otros casos similares, contacta con el F.B.I, C.I.A, ya sabes

-Si , jefa

-Y tu ryan averigua si hubo testigo, o si alguien escucho algo.

-¿Se sabe el nombre de la víctima?

-Se llama leyre, vive en Manhattan. Soltera y sin hijos

-Vale, averigua más de la víctima. Castle y yo nos vamos a comisaria.

_**En la comisaria**_

-¿Espo conseguiste más información?

-Si al parecer hay más casos relacionados, he estado investigando, hable con el FBI, la policía de Boston, los Ángeles, San Francisco…

-¿Y todos están relacionados?- Este caso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Así es en todos el mismo modo soperandi. Mujeres jóvenes entre 20 y 30 años. Normalmente prometida o felizmente casada. Todas con disparo en la cabeza y sin corazón.

-Averigua más sobre ella, tiene que haber alguna conexión

-Vale, me pongo a ello.

Estaba sorprendida jamás me había encontrado con un asesino en serie tan repugnante. La única explicación es que haya alguna conexión entre las victimas porque si no este caso iba a ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Así que estamos hablando de un asesino en serie no? Dijo castle

-Si todas estas mujeres sin corazón, sin aparentemente nada que los unas. Fíjate diferentes ciudades, sin cronología ninguna. Lo único en común es el modo de matar solo a mujeres, que estén casadas o prometidas ¿Que enfermo haría algo así? Alguna teoría castle.

-No se tal vez alguien que haya sufrido mucho por el amor, y que no quiera que las personas sean feliz. Tal vez su novia, mujer o amante lo traiciono y él se volvió loco, al no ser correspondido.

-Tus teorías son increíble castle no sé cómo escribes más novelas, tu imaginación es muy grande.

-Auch eso me ofendió .Solo digo que a estas alturas, estoy abierta a cualquier posibilidades.

-Bueno yo creo en los hechos y en las pruebas, no en teorías. Vayámonos a casa hasta mañana no tendremos nada.

Ya en casa nos tomamos unas copas de vinos, mientras cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama. Rick se durmió enseguida, este hombre duerme como una piedra. Sim embargo yo no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en este caso, en ese maniático y la verdad es que de solo pensarlo me daba escalofrió. Un psicópata andaba suelto por Nueva York y yo estaba decidida a darle caza.

A la mañana siguiente ya teníamos todos los datos de la víctima se llamaba Leyre Boreanaz, tenía 28 años, era abogada de éxito, vivía en un loft en central park sin hijos. Y estuvo prometida con un tal Charles Trudog. Sin antecedentes, sin pleitos, nada. Al igual que las otras víctimas, Paula, Alba, Irene, Esther, Marisa, Sara, Rosa, Andrea y Aitana. Nada en común, de diferentes ciudades, todas con un estatus social muy alto, ninguna tenía hijos, algunas casadas y otras prometidas. Ninguna relación, era imposibles, porque las elegías.

Pasaron los días y nosotros no habíamos avanzado nada en el caso. No teníamos sospechoso, ni asesino ni huellas, nada absolutamente nada. No hubo testigo, nadie vio ni oyó nada. Hablamos con el prometido de Leyre, Charles Trudog, pero no encontramos nada que lo relacionada con el crimen. Necesitábamos un milagro o el caso serie uno de esos tantos sin resolver, y eso no me gustaba.

-Creo que tengo algo- dijo esposito.

-Fui a su mesa, casi corriendo, necesitábamos cualquier pista por mínimo que fuera.

-Que tienes espo?

-Pues me puse a investigar a los maridos y prometidos de todas las víctimas. .Pensé que tal vez no eran las mujeres la que tuvieran la conexión, si no los hombres.

-Te refieres a la teoría que tuvo castle?

-Si algo así. El caso es que estuve días investigando, recogiendo información. Y encontré algo curioso sobre este Charles Trudog.

-El prometido de la última víctima? –Dije sorprendida

-Así es su nombre real es Charles Cavanaugh. Nació en Boston.

-Ósea que nos mintió acerca de su nombre, usaba un alias.

-Aún hay más, no solo ese alias, tiene como 10 nombres más y todos relacionados con las víctimas.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Él era el marido o prometida de todas ellas.

Esa nueva pista daba un giro inesperado al caso. Resulta que tenía varios alias, estuvo prometido o casado con todas ellas. Ahora si teníamos un base y sobre todo un sospechoso.

Fuimos a su casa a buscarlo, pero no estaba. Di orden y captura para Charles. De momento no sabíamos anda de él, había desaparecido del mapa. Los aeropuertos, y estaciones de trenes estaban alertados.

Estaba demasiada cansada este caso se llevaba el 100% de mis energías, así que decidí irme a casa, pero antes tendrías que pasar por la farmacia, llevaba más de 2 semanas de retraso en mi periodo y eso no era normal.

Y eso sumándole a que las últimas veces que hemos hecho el amor no tomamos medias. Me fui al loft, sabía que castle estaba en una firma de su nuevo libro con lo que me encontraba yo sola, y la verdad es que lo necesitaba, quería comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Me dirigí al baño cogí el palito e hice pis en el como indicaba las instrucciones, y espere 5 minutos. Y efectivamente aparecieron 2 rayitas rosas, si estaba Embarazada.

Al principio me asuste un poco no me esperaba tener un hijo tan pronto, apenas llevamos 3 meses de casados, pero sabía que con Castle a mi lado no tendría nada que temer.

Ahí dios castle, le gustara la noticia de ser padre de nuevo, como aún quedaba unas horas para que el llegara, decidí darle una sorpresa, quería darle la noticia de una forma diferente. Necesitaría el loft para mi sola, as que llame a Martha y Alexis, para que esa noche se fueran al cine.

**Espero que difruten de esta nueva parte, como siempre si quereis dejar algun comentario sea bueno o malo. Siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias**


	11. LA SORPRESA

**Este capítulo es un poco flojo de intensidad, pero quería meter este día, para darle algo mágico a la historia, espero que os guste.**

**CAPITULO 11 "LA SORPRESA"**

Luego me fui a la tienda, en casa estuve revisando un programa para ver como seria tu bebe, sé que esos programas no son efectivo al 100% , pero él bebe que salió, se parecía mucho a Rick, con los ojos azules, así que decidí coger esa imagen y ponerla en una camiseta. Él bebe estaba en posición fetal, ósea ocupada mi barriga. Aunque era una forma original de decírselo, decidí añadirle una frase para que no estuviera tan soso. Puse: Nos vemos en 9 meses papa, y la estampe junto a la imagen. Así que cuando castle la viera, se daría cuenta enseguida y sería una idea muy original de darle la noticia.

Después de terminar de comprar la camiseta, me fui a casa a esperarlo, no tardaría en llegar, ya que me mandó un mensaje estando comprando, de que llegaría enseguida.

-Ya estoy en casa, Kate dónde estás?

-En el cuarto?

-Hola cariño, que tal estas?

-Pues….te echado de menos en la comisaria.

-Yo también te echado de menos a ti. Qué tal va el caso? Algún avance

-Si, espo ha encontrado una buena pista. Pero te lo contare en la cena, me gustaría salir a un italiano, tengo antojo.

-Eso está hecho, si mi mujer quiere salir, saldremos. Me encanta complacerte cariño.

-Y a mí me encantas que lo haga. Voy a cambiarme, mientas podrías traerme un vaso de agua por favor.

-Claro cielo.

Me dio un beso, y mientras se fue a por el agua, me puse corriendo la camiseta, y me fui para la cocina, sabía que no me vería rápidamente, puesto que la puerta del frigorífico le tapaba la vista.

Rick se dio la vuelta con el vaso de agua en la mano, se quedó mirando a la camiseta, embobado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parecía una estatua ya que se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer ningún movimiento delante de mí.

-Rick estas bien? –Hay madre, tal vez la idea de ser papa de nuevo, no le agradaba como yo creía.

-Se dirigió a mí, despacio sin aparta la vista de mi vientre, se acercó y me puso su mano en mi barriga.

-Kate…estas embarazada? –Dijo por fin

-Si, Rick serás papa de nuevo

Castle me cogió en volanda, y empezó a darme vueltas en el aire.

-Gracias, dios Kate acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz, si es que eso era ya posible-

-Gracias a ti Rick, por esperarme tanto tiempo, por estar a mi lado en todos los momentos de mi vida, y gracias por darme el regalo más grande, que es nuestro hijo.

-Siempre Kate

-Por cierto te ha gustado, la camiseta?

-Me ha encantado, es más deberías de llevarla todos los días, hasta que nazca.

-Si hombre, y voy con la camiseta deteniendo a criminales, creo que no me tomarían muy en serio castle.

-Uhmm… si es verdad, no es una buena idea.

-Bueno que no vamos a cenar?

-Si por favor me muero de hambre.

Después de salir a cenar, y cuando llegamos a casa, bueno tuvimos una noche de amor, para celebrar todo. El día había sido maravilloso, el más feliz de mi vida. Lo único que me preocupaba era el caso, solo quería cerrarlo, darle carpetazo, para poder dedicarme a mi nueva familia.

**Gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios **


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUI OS DEJO TRES CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS, ESTARE OCUPADA VARIAS SEMANAS Y NO SE, CUANDO PODRE ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE DIFRUTEIS, AHORA EMPIEZA LO BUENO , AL MENOS PARA MI GUSTO. GRACIAS POR LEERME:)**

**Nuevo capítulo, la trama va cogiendo forma, y charles no será un rival tan fácil como Kate creía. A disfrutar!**

**CAPITULO 12 "HACECHANDO AL SOSPECHOSO"**

Por la mañana recibí una llamada de espo diciéndome que habían pillado a Charles intentando cruzar la frontera hacia Vancouver y que lo llevaban a la comisaria. Desperté a castle para ir juntos, por el camino decidimos acordar no decir nada a nadie de momento, hasta que no me lo confirmara el ginecólogo.

***En la sala de Interrogatorio.**

\- Señor Cavanaugh por qué huía?

\- No estaba huyendo, solo quería irme de vacaciones para poder olvidar todo este asunto.

\- Por eso dejo todo en su apartamento, y se iba sin nada

\- Quería empezar de cero…todo me recordaba a Leyre…y es muy doloroso.

\- Donde estaba la noche del asesinato de su mujer?

\- Ya se lo dije, en mi despacho trabajando. A qué vienen de nuevo estas preguntas.

\- Diríamos que es usted nuestro primer sospechoso.

\- Creéis que he matado a mi prometida, pero si yo lo amaba, porque iba a matarla.

\- Entonces díganos por que nos mintió, acerca de su identidad.

Vi como charles cambiaba de rasgos, se había puesto a la defensiva, bien Kate, juegas bien tus cartas y lo tendrás confesando.

-Muy lista detective Beckett, no me esperaba menos de usted. Después de todo Nikki Heat, estaba basado en ti.

Castle que estaba allí conmigo, me miro y luego a charles y dijo:

-Por qué solo mata a mujeres. Qué clase de enfermo es usted?

-Uhmm y usted debe de ser el señor castle, el escritor y marido de la detective.

-Eh déjese de tonterías, estamos hablando de usted, no de nosotros. Por qué lo hizo?

-Lo siento pero solo son meras suposiciones, si no ya estaría esposado, pero lo que si os diré es que me encanta las mujeres como usted, Kate, son mis preferidas.

-Escúcheme bien señor Cavanaugh, olvídese de Kate, porque si llega a tocarle un pelo, le juro que la policía será el menor de sus problemas.

Tuve que tranquilizar a Castle, sé que no es el comportamiento ideal, pero adoro cuando hace eso.

-Jajaja controle a su marido, detective. O puede salir perdiendo. Como no tienen nada en contra mía, me voy. Nos veremos pronto detective, muy pronto.

Dicho eso charles abandono la comisaria, con un plan en su cabeza. La inspectora Beckett era una rival muy fuerte y eso le ponía aún más. Sea como sea tendría que librarse de castle, para así poder secuestrarla y torturarla y así poderle arrancar el corazón. Se notaba a legua que Kate y castle estaban muy enamorados, y eso es algo que a charles le encantaba.

**De nuevo gracias, y espero que os esté gustando cómo va la historia **


	13. Chapter 13

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI AMOR, DE AHÍ EL NOMBRE DE RICARDO. QUE ES EL QUE ME GUSTARIA A MI PARA MI HIJO.**

**Espero que difruten. Y gracias **

**CAPITULO 13 ¿NIÑO O NIÑA?**

Había pasado más de un mes y no habíamos avanzado nada en el caso. Sabíamos que Carles era el culpable, pero sin ninguna prueba no teníamos nada que hacer. Lo bueno es que tampoco habíamos tenido ninguna otra víctima, tal vez estuviera escogiendo a la próxima.

Mis primeros síntomas de embarazo habían empezado a aparecer junto a las primeras nauseas. Esta mañana estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, seria nuestra primera visita al médico para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Aún sigo con cierto miedo, eso de ser madre no era mi 1 opción y siendo detective de homicidios no ayudaba mucho la verdad, lo que único que me ayudaba a seguir a delante es que sabía que pasara lo que pasara castle estaría a mi lado.

EN LA CONSULTA

Como no castle había buscado al mejor ginecólogo casi del país.

-Estas preparado para saber el sexo del bebe?

-Cariño no me importa si es niña o niño, lo único que quiero es que el doctor me diga que los dos estáis bien.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

-Siempre.

*Señores castle, el doctor os espera-Dijo la secretaria.

Pasamos a la consulta, no era la típica con paredes blancas ni nada. Esta estaba decorada en crema con cuadros de bebe, era muy amena.

-Señora castle soy el doctor Will Boreanaz, seré su médico durante todo el embarazo.

-Encantada de conocerle.

-Pasemos a la camilla, túmbese boca arriba y levántese la camisa.

Estaba echa un flan pero no sé quién de los dos estaba más nervioso.

-Allá vamos- dijo el doctor.

Me coloco un gel frio en la barriga, castle me sostenía la mano, los dos estábamos centrado mirando la pantalla.

-Ahí está su hijo

En la pantalla se divisaba algo no más grande que un melón, nuestro hijo, dios que bonito sonaba-

-Queréis saber el sexo del bebe?

-Se puede ver tan pronto con lo chico que es?

-Señor castle, tenemos los mejores aparatos, ultima tecnología.

Los dos nos miramos y asentimos, si estábamos preparado.

-Es un varón sano, tamaño y peso perfecto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse

Un varón, íbamos a tener un mini castle. Ya me lo imaginaba un bebe precioso, con unos ojos azules como el mar.

-Y ahora escuchemos los latidos

El sonido más hermoso del planeta los latidos de nuestro hijo. Ambos estábamos embobados viendo a nuestro pequeño y escuchándolo. Y claro alguna que otra lagrimilla se nos escapó. Después de terminar mi limpie bien y me puse la ropa.

-Tome le he grabado un video para que puedas verlo cada vez que quieran

-Gracias doctor.

-Nos veremos dentro de 2 meses, mientras tanto reposo nada de estrés, algo de ejercicio y una buena dieta. Le mandare unas vitaminas para ayudarle con las náuseas.

-Hasta luego.

Salimos de la consulta muy felices.

-Has oído castle tendremos un mini tú.

-Espero que no salga del todo a mí, y también tenga la belleza de su madre.

-Como lo llamaremos? – Pregunto Rick

-Había pensado en llamarlo Ricardo, sé que suena a español. Bueno de hecho lo es, pero es que me encanta y en ingles seria Richard como tú. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, además cuando sea mayor, podremos llevarlo a conocer España

-Eso suena genial, gracias amor te quiero.

-Y yo a ti

-Bueno tengo que irme a otra firma de libros, no volveré tarde. Tú mientras cuídate vale?

-Tranquilo Rick, no iré a trabajar. Iré de tienda, ya sabes a mirar cositas.

-Si si, a mirar, cuando empiezas a mirar ropa de bebe no podrás llegar a casa sin nada, ya te lo digo.

-Bueno vete ya, nos vemos en casa. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti


	14. Chapter 14

**LO SIENTO SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES DEMASIADO CORTO, PERO ES LO QUE HA SALIDO , ASI QUE LO SIENTO DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENEN A CONTINUACION SERAN MAS LARGO LO PROMETO.**

**CAPITULO 14 "LA VENGANZA"**

**Narra Charles**

***En algún lugar de Nueva york.**

Con que el señor castle tiene una firma de libro esta tarde y su mujer no va. Esto será perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Nadie me amenaza, todavía no saben con quién está tratando.

Engañare a Kate y le hare llegar a un lugar casi apartado.

Ahora le tocaba a castle sufrir, como yo cuando mi prometida me abandono. Quiero verlo día a día sufrir, que sepa el dolo que se siente a no tener a la mujer que ama en su vida.

**Narra Kate**

Después de pasar varias horas de tienda y comprar demasiadas cositas, me decidí a tomarme algo en una terraza. Estaba agotada, y es que mi pequeño ya empezaba a pesar. Me llego una llamada de castle para vernos en un lugar, me dijo que me iba a dar una sorpresa, y a quien no le gustan las sorpresa. Me dirigí al lugar en el que había quedado con él, el lugar me parecía un poco siniestro, pero viniendo de castle podía esperarme cualquier cosa. Después de esperar un buen rato y visto que castle no llegaba, decidí llamarlo al móvil cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA DE NUEVO, HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE LO QUE YO PENSABA. Espero que os guste! Un saludo**

**CAPITULO 15 "LA DESAPARICIÓN"**

*Narra Castle

Después de haber firmado más de 500 ejemplares, decidí pasar por comida para llevar de camino a casa.

Cuando entre todo estaba oscura y en silencio, tal vez Kate estaba durmiendo, el embarazo le agotaba mucho.

Pero nada en la habitación no había nadie, la llame al móvil y estaba apagado.

Esto no me estaba gustando, tal vez había salido un caso de última hora y estaba en comisaria, así que cogí mi coche y me presente allí:

-Chicos habéis visto a Beckett?

-No ha venido a trabajar hoy, castle. ¿No estaba contigo?

-Sí, pero tuve una firma de libro y ella me dijo que me esperaba en casa, pero no hay nadie. La he llamado al móvil y está apagado. Y su coche no está.

Ryan y espo se miraron, eso no era propio de Beckett, además ella no desaparecería así.

-Castle llevaba el coche de policía no?

-Así es.

-Daré una orden para que lo localicen

-Gracias chicos, estoy preocupado y en su estado...

T-ranquilo tío la encontraremos.

Me quede en comisaria esperando noticias, me había tomado por lo menos 4 café.

-Tenemos algo, su localizador dice que está en la 4, esquina con Lexington. Pero allí no hay nada, solo almacenes abandonados.

-Vámonos, chicos, ahora sí que estoy preocupado.

Cuando llegamos allí estaba el coche de Beckett, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Esto era muy extraño y si le pasaba algo, y si perdía al bebe por mi culpa, por no haber estado a su lado, por haber ido a esa estúpida firma, en vez de cuidarla, como le prometí, para los resto de mi vida.

-Eh mira ahí, hay una cámara con su suerte funcionara y podrá decirnos que paso de verdad-dijo espo

Fuimos de nuevo a la comisaria y tuvimos que esperar un poco, mientras sacaban las imágenes de la cámara.

-Ya han llegado, también he pedido el listado del teléfono de Beckett, a las 20:00 recibió una llamada tuya tío.

-¿Qué? Imposible yo no le llame, me fue imposible.

-Tío esto no me está gustando, revisemos el vídeo.

Estábamos mirando el vídeo cuando de repente apareció el coche de Kate, salió del coche, después de pasar el video como 20 minutos, vimos como un hombre aparecía por detrás, y le atizo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por suerte el sospechoso no se había percatado de que había una cámara y pudimos verle la cara.

-Hijo de puta

-Lo conoces?

-Claro , es Charles Cavanaugh, el sospechoso del caso que investigamos

-Y que quiere de Beckett?

-Cuando le interrogamos dijo que Kate era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, si las sospechas eran ciertas, Kate corría un grave peligro.

-Juro que como le haga algo a ella o a mi hijo lo mato.

-¿Tu hijo? Es un varón?- Dijo Ryan

-Si así es, es chico. Íbamos a contaros mañana en una cena, Kate y yo.

-Enhorabuena tío-me felicito espo

-Felicidades –Dijo Ryan

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

*NARRA KATE

En un almacén abandonado.

Me duele la cabeza y me está sangrando, pero donde diablos estaba. El sitio era oscuro, con pocas ventanas y por lo tanto la visibilidad era casi nula. Apenas se escucha ruido, salvo de vez en cuando por lo que parecía un avión. Así que estaba cerca de un aeropuerto, por lo que supuse que estaría en N.Y, o al menos eso esperaba.

Tenía pies y manos atados, no podía apena moverme, en la sombra apareció una silueta, parecía un hombre pero no llegaba a verlo bien

-¿Quién eres? Y que quieres de mí? Soy policía de Nueva York , si no me suelta se meterá usted en un lio

-Oh si inspectora sé muy bien quien es

Esa voz me sonaba, pero no conseguía recordarla ahora mismo.

-¿Quién es?

-Que lastima que no me recuerde, porque yo me acuerdo perfectamente de usted. Su olor, su belleza, su inteligencia.

El hombre se acercó, mi corazón se paró al verlo, era Charles, dios mío como había podido.

-Ya veo que ahora sí que sabes quién soy. Se lo dije inspectora a su marido, que tendría que tener cuidado.

-Es usted un enfermo, que hará conmigo lo mismo que las otras mujeres, como a: Leyre, Paula, Aitana, Alba, Andrea, Esther, Irene, Marisa, Rosa, Sara…

-Cállese inspectora, ella se los buscaron, eran felices y yo no podía permitirlo. Aunque me encantaría arrancarle el corazón a usted, pero voy a disfrutar un poco del dolor de castle. Estará desesperado buscándola y muy preocupado por su hijo.

Me quede con la boca abierta, como diablo podía saber eso.

-Si es por dinero, Rick le dará lo que necesite.

-Oh no inspectora esto va más allá del dinero, es puro placer

-Esperaremos por unos días, y llamaremos a castle, y le enviaremos una foto.

**GRACIAS ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO, ESPERO REWIEDS :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 "LA LLAMADA"**

**Narra Castle**

Había pasados varios días y aun no teníamos ninguna noticia sobre el paradero de Kate. Las cámaras nos, no dieron nada nuevo, el coche donde charles había metido a Kate era robado, y eso nos no llevaba a ningún lado.

Yo cada día estaba más desesperado, apenas dormía y me pasaba casi todo el día en la comisaria ayudando a los chicos con lo que fuera para poder dar con ella.

Estaba en la comisaria cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, el número era desconocido, así que avises a los chicos para que rastrearan la llamada, por si era Kate.

Hola seño castle, sabes quién soy verdad?

Hijo de puta, que has hecho con Kate, juro que si les hace algo…

Tranquilo, no querrá que a su mujer y a su hijo, les pase algo verdad?

Como sabes eso?

Digamos que tengo buenos contactos, jajaja

Dime que quiere, le daré lo que sea, el dinero que necesites, pero por favor no le hagas ningún daño.

Me encantas que supliques, me da un subidón de adrenalina, pero no quiero dinero, como le dije a ella, es sumo placer, por eso mato, y por eso la matare a ella...

La llamada se colgó, sin más.

La habéis localizado.

Lo siento castle es un móvil de prepago y ha ido rebotando por varias antenas.

El móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje. Una foto de Kate, en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Ella al menos estaba viva, aunque algo sucia, llena de moratones, atadas de pies y manos.

Chicos tenemos que encontrarla como sea, ese tío está enfermo y dios sabes que cosas podría hacerle a Kate.

Y si registramos la llamada? Tal vez haya algún sonido ambiental que puedas ayudarnos.

Buena idea Ryan, llamare a Tori para que se ponga a ello enseguida.

Te juro Kate que te encontrare a ti y a nuestro hijo. Aunque tenga que mover cielo y tierra, te lo prometo.

Castle dijo esto mirando a la foto que Charles le había enviado.

***NARRA KATE**

No sé cómo saldré de esta, pero tenía que hacerlo fuera como fuera, tenía que luchar. Ahora que había llegado a ser feliz, que estaba empezando a forma una familia juntos a castle. Y no pensaba dejarlo solo. Confiaba en que los chicos encontraría algo en la llamada, que los ayudarías a dar con ella.

Hay algo que no entiendo. Si al final vas a matarme, porque no hacerlo ya¿

Tengo pensado varias cosas contigo.

Más le vale que no salga de esta, porque le juro que si no me mata, le matare yo a usted.

Es usted muy valiente inspectora, dadas las circunstancias, además dudo que salga viva de aquí, a nos e que su equipo nos encuentres, pero sabes qué? Eso jamás sucederá.

Se acercó hasta mí, y me dio tal patada, que estaba segura que en ese momento había perdido a mi hijo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 "TRAS LA PISTA"**

***NARRA CASTLE**

Por fin después de tanto días teníamos una pista. La llamada se había hecho cerca de algún aeropuerto de N.Y, por suerte solo hay dos. Tori hizo un rastreo de la llamada y dio con varias torres de repeticiones. La zona ce centro en cerca de 10 km, era una zona amplia, pero si indagábamos en el pasado de charles tal vez encontraríamos una nave a su nombre.

Al cabo de una horas de informes vimos como poseía una nave cerca del aeropuerto "La Guardia" y Kate estará ahí seguro. Tendríamos que actuar rápido los chicos pidió refuerzos y nos dirigimos allí rápido.

***NARRA KATE**

No sabía cuantos días llevaba secuestrada y la verdad es que las ganas de luchar se me iban agotando. Después de recibí aquella patada, pensé que había perdido a mi hijo, pero como un milagro sentí algo moverse dentro de mí, mi bebe estaba vivo, pero aun así mis ganas de seguir iban agotándose poco a poco

Charles había desaparecido llevaba varios días que no le había visto. Yo estaba sedienta, tenía hambre. De repente escuche una puerta, mi corazón se encogió, pero para mi sorpresa no era charles quien venía ,si no castle y los chicos

Oh dios mío Kate?

Castle, eres tu? – Dije llorando

Shhh tranquila cariño, ya estamos aquí.

Los chicos se dividieron para buscar a charles.

Tenía tanto miedo de perder a nuestro hijo, de no volverte a ver más, pensé...

No volverá a ocurrir, te juro que no me separare de ustedes nunca. Ahora vallamos tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Castle cuidado...

En esto que aparece charles, por detrás y empezaron una pelea. Jamás me había visto a castle tan enfadado, pero charles era más fuertes. Los chicos no estaban, yo apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerme en pie.

Valla inspectora, creías que ibas a librarte de mí, ahora sí que la matare- Dijo, sacándose un arma.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como castle se levantaba sin hacer apenas ruido, para coger a charles desprevenido.

Así fue como los dos forcejearon con el arma y se escucharon dos disparo. Al principio creí a que los chicos habían matado a charles ya que este cayo de inmediato al suelo.

No me di cuente de que charles había disparado a castle, hasta que cayó al suelo y una gran mancha de sangre empezó machar la camisa-

Castle , por favor dime algo , no te mueras, me oyes, te necesitamos, te necesito...-dije llorando , estaba apunto de perder a castle

Te amo Rick, te amo- Gracias por salvarnos, ahora lucha por favor quédate conmigo.

Abrió los ojos me miro y me dijo casi susurrando

Yo también te quiero Kate, siempre.

Y sus ojos se cerraron


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18 "LA ESPERA"

Había pasado más de un mes y castle seguía en el Hospital y en coma. Los médicos llegaron lo más rápido posible y operaron a Rick de urgencias, la operación duro más de 6 horas. Nos teníamos lo peor, el medico salió y dijo que la operación había salido bien, pero que Castle estaba en coma y no sabían si alguna vez despertaría. El medico nos explicó que hay casos en los que el cuerpo asume un estado de sueño para recuperarse de traumas fuertes.

No me había separado de el en ningún momento, sabía que despertaría, tenía la esperanza, sé que castle no me dejaría sola y menos en este momento.

Mi barriga iba creciendo y nuestro pequeño Ricardo ya empezaba a moverse. Sobre todo cuando le hablaba de Rick, parecía que me entendía.

Estando un día en la habitación, mientras le hablaba a nuestro pequeño, como de costumbre. Le Contaba los casos, y las locuras de su padre a los largo de los años.

¿Por qué no le dices que ahí, te enamoraste de mí?

Rick estas despierto, oh dios este despierto.

No me lo podía creer, estaba despierto, estaba hablando. Corriendo llame al médico que vino enseguida para comprobar que todo estaba bien, debido a que al estar en estado de coma el cerebro podía sufrir algún daño cerebral. Por un milagro castle estaba perfectamente, pero aun debía de quedarse unos días más en el hospital, hasta casi estar al 100% recuperado.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19 "EL REGALO MAS HERMOSO"

Cuando castle salió del hospital le pedí a Gates la baja hasta que el niño naciera. Así podría asegurarme de que castle se recuperaba del todo. Y la verdad es que a mí me vendría bien unas vacaciones, después de todo lo pasado.

Da gusto volver a estar en casa rodeados de los que más quieres. Los meses siguiente nos lo pasamos, decorando la habitación, comprando cositas, y algún que otro viaje. Castle no me dejaba sola nunca, cuidando de nosotros siempre. Yo creo que a pesar del tiempo pasado, seguía culpándose por lo que me paso, pero nunca me dijo nada. Me prometió que iba a cuidarme y así ha sido.

Una noche estando tumbada en la cama, sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre, y supe que había llegado el momento, el pequeño quería conocer ya a sus padres.

Rick despierta, Rick-dije zarandeándolo para que despertara.

Que pasa, hay un nuevo caso?

Ha llegado la hora vamos.

La hora de qué?

De que va a ser? Quieres despertarte o quieres que tu hijo nazca en casa.

¿Qué?

Rick se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Yo a pesar de los dolores no podía parar de reírme.

Así fue cuando un 19-octubre-2014, nació Ricardo Castle Beckett. Con unos ojos azules como su padre y 4.900kg

**Este es el final de la historia, espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado. Yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y compartiéndolo con ustedes. Una vez más gracias por leerme y los rewieds. Espero comentarios, para saber vuestra opinión. Gracias**

**P.D: Añadiré un último capítulo, como cierre final **


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 "ALWAYS" **

**Ultimo capítulo de la historia, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído la historia. Que habéis seguido la aventura de esta magnífica pareja y a todas las futuras que vengan. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado. También quiero dar las gracias a mi grupo de Fillionatics por apoyarme. En especial a LEY, PAULA por animarme a seguir.**

**Y a mi amigo José Manuel Sánchez por haber leído el capi, y comentar cada episodio.**

**Una vez más Gracias. Siempre Fillionatics**

Como todos los veranos desde que nació Ricardo nos íbamos a los Hampton a pasarlo en familia. No podía pedirle más a la vida, lo teníamos todo, un hijo maravilloso que cumplirá 2 añitos. Castle que era un padrazo y a mí que no se me daba tan mal como pensaba. Y para el año que viene nacerá nuestra pequeña Leyre, concretamente el 13-enero-2017.

Hola como están las dos mujeres de mi visa?

Pues yo muy bien y tu pequeña ahora mismo anda dormida, creo que después de haber estado dándome patada se ha cansado.

Te he dicho lo hermosas que está embarazada?

No, nunca- Dije con una sonrisa.

No hay día que castle no me digiera que el embarazo me sentaba bien.

Pues se lo vuelvo a decir, mi amor. Estas radiantes. Quiero que voy a querer otro hijo más.

Ya iremos viendo, ahora disfrutemos de Ricardo y nuestra pequeña Leyre.

Sabes Kate, quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, lo que me has dado en la vida. Dos tesoros. Mis hijos, Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que fuera tan feliz, en el que tendría todo en la vida.

Si alguien tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo a ti, porque supiste esperarme, supiste entrar en mi corazón, de la manera más hermosa. Abriendo mí muro poco a poco, con tus locuras, tú paciencia. Y yo jamás pensé que llegaría el día de estar enormemente enamorada de alguien.

Te amo Richard

Yo también, Kate. ALWAYS.


End file.
